DESCRIPTION: Healthy People 2000 objectives call for increases in physician-initiated risk reduction and health promotion counseling and delivery of screening services to reduce the number of deaths from lung, breast, prostate, cervix and colorectal cancers in the U.S. The mission of the Physician Oncology Education Program (POEP) is to provide Texas Physicians and Physicians-in-training with the knowledge and skills necessary to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality. The POEP training curriculum for physicians, which has been developed and continuously refined since 1987, is composed primarily of a series of printed modules and 35 mm slides addressing comprehensive cancer prevention and early detection in major tumor sites. A pilot CD-ROM course based on the breast cancer module was produced in 1998 with a small health care learning company. This application proposes to use the expertise of the POEP Steering Committee and its small business partner, m3 The Healthcare Learning Company to 1) test and refine the existing print continuing medical education curriculum for transference into a comprehensive, interactive CD-ROM format; 2) perform technology transfer to create a fully automated continuing cancer education system for primary care physicians; 3) expand networks for dissemination of computerized continuing cancer education system; and 4) measure utilization and clinical impact of the system on the knowledge and practice of primary care physicians in the delivery of regular, effective cancer prevention, early detection, and control services to their patients. This unique partnership will build on a 13-year track record of recognized public, private, and volunteer collaboration to enhance the role of the primary care physician in reducing and eliminating the cancer burden.